CONSTELLATION-KLASSE
|Antrieb = Warpantrieb |Höchstgeschwindigkeit = Warp 9 |Impulstriebwerkanzahl = 2 |Warpgondelanzahl = 4 |Schild = Deflektor, Schutzschilde |Strahlenwaffen = 8 Paserbänke |Torpedorampen = Ja - Anzahl variert je nach Konfiguration (4-8) |Tarnung = Keine |In_Dienst = Vermutlich um 2285 }}Die CONSTELLATION-KLASSE ist eine Kreuzer-Klasse der Föderation aus dem 23.Jahrhundert. Sie zeichnet sich besonders durch ihre vier Warpgondeln aus. __TOC__ Ein Raumschiff dieser Klasse hat 22 Jahre lang unter dem Kommando von Captain Jean-Luc Picard gestanden. Die USS STARGAZER / NCC-2893. GESCHICHTE Bereit gegen Ende der fünfziger Jahre des 23. Jahrhunderts reiften beim Starfleet Corps of Engineers die ersten Pläne zu einer besonderen Kreuzerklasse, deren Aufgabe es sein sollte unter Warpgeschwindigkeit eine bestmögliche Manövrierfähigkeit zu gewährleisten. Die Ingenieure griffen daher auf ein Antriebskonzept aus den Kindertagen der Warpfeldentwicklung zurück, dem Quadroantrieb, der bereits vor dem NX-Programm als Ansatz in praktischen Feldstudien diente. Grundlage zu der Rumpfkonstruktion der CONSTELLATION-KLASSE waren stark modifizierte Entwürfe aus dem Constitution-Programm, wobei man hier wegen der Masseersparnis auf einen sekundären Rumpf verzichtete. Die Kreuzerklasse, sollte ebenso als Geleitschiff wie als Tiefenraumschiff Anwendung finden unter der Prämisse einen geringeren Personalbedarf zu benötigen, als die schweren Kreuzer der CONSTITUTION-KLASSE. Die Ingenieure entwarfen dafür einen ungleich größeren Primärrumpf, der nicht nur den Maschinenraum, sondern auch alle anderen wichtigen Systeme aufnehmen sollte, ähnlich wie bei der MIRANDA-KLASSE. Nach der Planungsphase kam man allerdings zum Schluss, das der geplante Primärrumpf für Tiefenraummissionen einfach zuwenig Platz für das benötigte Personal, einschließlich aller Freizeitbereiche (Turnhalle, Speiseräume, Filmräume) und technischen Anlagen bot und durch die extreme Nähe der Warpgondeln am Primärrumpf ein erhöhtes Strahlungsrisiko unter Höchstgeschwindigkeit auftrat. Anstatt den Entwurf des Primärrumpfes umzuarbeiten, für den bereit eine Baugenehmigung bestand, entwarf man ein Engineering-Modul, das den Primärrumpf am Heck erweiterte. Seine Größe wurde so bemessen, dass alle zentralen Systeme des Maschinenraum und des Warpplasmaverteilungsnetzes aus dem Primärrumpf ausgelagert werden konnten. Diese Maßnahme brachte sowohl einen erhöhten Strahlenschutz, als auch mehr Platz für den wissenschaftlichen und technischen Bedarf, sowie den Quartieren. Durch diese konzeptionelle Änderung verlagerten sich auch die Warpgondeln weiter nach hinten, was der Symmetrie des Warpfeldes veränderte. Nach mehren Simulationsläufen wurden zudem zwei T-förmige Pylonen der Konstruktion hinzugefügt, welche die Gondeln weiter aus der Z-Achse der Schiffskonstruktion hoben, um die Asymmetrie zu kompensieren. Die Sternenflotte die durch die Wiederkehr der romulanischen Bedrohung einen erhöhten Bedarf an schnellen und kampfkräftigen Raumschiffen sah, forcierte den Bau des Prototyps auf den Antares Schiffswerften. Bei Projektbeginn wurde der Name AHWAHNEE für den Prototyp ausgewählt und beibehalten bis ins Jahr 2267. Monate vor dem Stapellauf des Prototyps, der bis dahin noch immer eine Produktionsnummer auf seinen Flanken besaß, wurde die USS CONSTELLATION, ein Raumschiff der CONSTITUTION-KLASSE, das unter dem Kommando von Commodore Matthew Decker stand, von einer riesigen Roboterwaffe unbekannter Herkunft zerstört. In Gedenken an das Schiff und ihre Crew wurde der geplante Namen des Prototypen in CONSTELLATION abgeändert, der schließlich auch der Klasse ihren Namen gab. Etwa 90 Jahe später wurde der Name AHWAHNEE als eine Bezeichnung für einen anderen Schiffsytyp, der ebenfalls mit vier Warpgondeln ausgestattet war, in Betracht gezogenCHEYENNE-KLASSE. Der Stapellauf der USS CONSTELLATION / NX-1974 fand unter völliger Geheimhaltung am 19. Dezember 2274 statt. Die Besatzung bestand aus 16 Offizieren und 144 Ingenieuren der Schiffswerft. Bereits auf dem Jungfernflug bereitete die kompakte Bauform der Antriebsgondeln Probleme. Wie erwartet war das Schiff unter Warp manövrierfähiger, als die schweren Kreuzer der CONSTITUTION-KLASSE. Jedoch befand sich des Massepunkt des Schiffes nicht wie voraus berechnet innerhalb des diskussförmigen Primärrumpfes, sondern an dessen Übergangspunkt zum Engineering-Modul. Dies hatte in sofern schwerwiegende Konsequenzen, da bei einem Test mit hoher Impulsgeschwindigkeit Risse in der Tragwerkskonstruktion auftraten, die zum Abbruch des Fluges führten. Die CONSTELLATION musste überarbeitet werden. Teilweise in Monate langer Detailarbeit verbessert, um dann endgültig am 1. März 2276 in die Dauererprobung zu gehen. Die erste Erprobungsphase erfolgte von DEEP SPACE 4 aus und führte in die Grenzregion des Beta Quadranten. In der Folge wurde der Prototyp verschiedenen Stresstest unterzogen, wobei der Schub/Masse Quotient und die damit einhergehenen Eingeschaften des Schiffstyps immer wieder zu längerfristigen Werftaufenthalten fürhte. Der S.C.E erteilte schließlich die Freigabe für den Bau weiterer Schiffe dieses Typs im Frühjahr 2279, nachdem durch einen unglücklichen Zufall die USS CONSTELLATION bei einer Rettungsmission im Orbit über Betazed von einem Handelsschiff der Orionen gesichtet und aufgezeichnet worden war. Danach wurde das Schiff zur Sternenbasis 24 überstellt. Dort wurde der Prototyp für die Weiterentwicklung und Verbesserung der Schiffklasse eingesetzt''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Die ersten Schiffe der Constellation-Klasse nahm ihren Dienst zu Beginn der 2280er Jahre auf, wobei der Bau nicht nur auf einen Standort beschänkt blieb. Mindestens ein solches Schiff, die U.S.S .Hathaway, wurde von Yoyodyne Propulsion Systems auf den Copernicus Ship Yards auf Luna gebautWidmungsplakette U.S.S. Hathaway . Die Sternenflotte stufte die Schiffsklasse offiziell als Multifunktionskreuzer ein. Allerdings gab es im Laufe der folgenden Jahre konfigurationsspezifische Varianten, die das Einsatzsspektrum der Schiffsklasse deutlich erweiterten. Dieses reichte vom Einsatz als mittelgroße Lazarettschiffe bis hinzu schweren Begleidkreuzern oder Tiefenraumforschungseinheiten. Technische Eigenschaften '''Antriebssysteme' In der Standardkonfiguration verfügt die CONSTELLATION-KLASSE über neu entwickelte Avidyne Impulsantriebssysteme in redundanter Ausführung, von den jeder das Schiff auf einer Dauergeschwindigkeit von 30% der Lichtgeschwindigkeit halten musste. Im Überlastungsmodus und unter Vernachlässigung aller relativistischer Effekte war das System in der Lage ein Schiff dieser Größe auf 85% Lichtgeschwindigkeit im Notfall zu beschleunigen und für 24 Stunden zu halten. Als Warpantriebskonzept kam ein überarbeiteter Entwurf eines Quadro-Warpfeld-Designs zum Einsatz. Gespeist wurden neuentwickelte Warpfeldspulen, die aus dem Frühstadiums des Warp 9 Warpantriebsprogramms des S.C.E. der 2270er Jahre stammten zunächst aus einem spezielle modifiziertem weiterentwickeltem Warpreaktor der MIRANDA-KLASSE einsetzte. Wobei die Verantwortlichen Einsatzplaner der Sternenflotte dem S.C.E. eine Dauerüberlichtgeschwindigkeit von mindestens Warp 8.2 ins Pflichtenheft schrieben. Dies führte dazu, dass man in der Folge eine Neuentwicklung eines Warpkerns mit einem noch höheren Energieumsatz zum Einsatz brachte. Verteidigungssysteme * 8 schwenkbare Phaseremitter, dezentral angeordnet, die jeweils 360° der lateralen Achse abdecken * bis zu 8 Torpedorampen, die je jeweils zu Paaren gruppiert, zwischen den Warpgondeln nach Achtern und zum Bug wiesen * Dreifachgeschachteltes Schutzschirmkonzept * Doppeltausgeführtes Deflektorsystem, das oberhalb des zentralen Sensordom an der Unterseite des Primärrumpfes eingebaut wurde. Bilder constellation001.jpg|Constallation Class by Andrew J. Hodges constellation006.jpg|Constallation Class by Captain Braxton constellation003.jpg|Constallation Class by Andrew J. Hodges constellation005.jpg|Constallation Class by Andrew J. Hodges Constellation cutaway.jpg|Schnittzeichnung der Decksaufteilung, U.S.S. Stargazer Bekannte Schiffe dieser Klasse *USS CONSTELLATION / NX-1974 (Prototyp) *USS HATHAWAY / NCC-2593 *USS STARGAZER / NCC-2893 *USS VICTORY / NCC-9754Star Trek TNG: Episode 2x03 "Sherlock Data Holmes" *USS BILLINGS / NCC-3907Star Trek Voyager, Episode 5x01 "Night" *USS GETTYSBURG / NCC-3890Star Trek TNG: Episode 1x16, "Too Short a Season" CONSTALLATION-KLASSE ( FanFiction ) Bekannte Schiffe (STAR TREK - PAMIR) * USS STARFINDER / NCC-2892 * USS ROYALE GEORGE / NCC-9755 Bekannte Schiffe (STAR TREK - ROOSEVELT) * USS INDEPENDENCE / NCC-1975 Fußnoten Kategorie:Schiffsklassen der Sternenflotte